


Untitled

by nagaplz



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagaplz/pseuds/nagaplz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Grimm_kink community on Dream Width: Frank Rabe wants to know the little Reinigen's intentions toward his son, as well as what kind of family he comes from. Since Roddy's dad is still in jail, Nick steps up to answer all questions... and plan the most awkward family dinner ever. Bonus for Monroe thinking this will all end in bloodshed (even if he still shows up with dessert).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

“This is a terrible idea.” Monroe complained mostly to himself now that Nick was no longer paying attention to him, and just kept shooting him those Grimm glares every time he would try to further explain how this was all a _terrible idea_. Sure, Roddy the kid who tried to get his fellow groupie-rats to eat some students that were harassing him was dating Barry, the kid who kidnapped a couple and was planning on gutting them all in the name of tradition; fine, whatever. Monroe remembers his High School days too. He also understands the whole free-love thing between wesen, more power to the people. Or something like that.  

 

But Roddy, the Reinigen, ‘ _not-_ asking’ Nick (therefore by association also ‘not-asking’ Monroe) to fill in as his guardian’s for this little dinner date family lets all sit at a table and pretend this isn’t weirdest thing that’s ever happened to us, with his boyfriend the Jägerbar and his family.

 

It’s just a little on the awkward side of this special fairytale rainbow.

 

“Yeah, no, I understand,” Monroe continues talking to himself while pushing a rolling pin into Nicks hands, it’s not like he’s doing anything else and if he’s just going to stand in his kitchen, stealing little chunks of cookie dough to eat he may as well do something productive. “The kid needs some help to convince his delinquent Jägerbar boyfriend’s father that he’s not the same kid who tried to mind control some rats into eating some other kids.”

 

“He didn’t—that’s totally irrelevant.” Nick tries to argue, throwing a pinch of flower over the dough.

 

Monroe scoffs, checking the stove for his earlier batch of cookies. “Right, well then, we can skip this whole dinner thing because obviously the very foundation of this whole meet-and greet madness is irrelevant.”

 

They still need a couple minutes.

 

“You didn’t say no either.” And it’s really hard to take the Grimm seriously with flecks of flower and dough all over his clothes and hands but Monroe guesses he’s worse with his oven mitts and apron.

 

“Hey, don’t push this on me—and stop eating the dough, you’re going to make yourself sick dude. What are you, like, five?—Roddy tricked you first into this.”

 

Nick scowled, popping another piece of the dough into his mouth just to get on Monroe’s nerves and used the bear-shaped cookie cutter to fill up the second tray. He would like to remind Monroe that he was just as shocked and blindsided when Roddy had let it slip that he maybe, sort of-kind of was seeing Barry.

 

‘Seeing’ as in dating.

 

Something that had to be spelled out for him plainly much to Roddy’s embarrassment because Nick just couldn’t wrap his head around how they even met let alone started ‘seeing each other’. And it was Monroe who had reassured him with saying that usually when different species of wesen intermixed it was generally for a short time. Mostly because of the whole hierarchy thing (that Monroe also loved to rant about until Nick was almost praying for another homicide case just so he could escape) but also because there were problems with reproducing and that’s pretty much were Nick cuts Monroe off every time because seriously, _why would he know things like that?_

_  
_

But Monroe was wrong or at least that’s what he keeps telling the blutbad because the reaction he gets for telling Monroe he’s just an old dog in need of learning some new tricks gets better every time. Even then it’s been over half a year and they seem to be going quite strong or at least he assumes because he would have to actually ask. And having that sort of talk with either Roddy or Barry just doesn’t sound like anything Nick would want to achieve in his life so he’s OK with just assuming.

 

 “It’s just a short dinner,” Nick watches Monroe take the freshly baked cookies out of the oven and then gets his hand slapped when he tries to steal a piece when they’re laid out on the counter. “And it’s not like I don’t know about Barry’s past.”

 

“Exactly,” Monroe points at him with his green oven mitt. “And from what I can remember it was something like papa Jägerbar and mamma Jägerbar disagreed on how to raise baby Jägerbar. And when mamma Jägerbar was locked away for brain washing baby Jägerbar into thinking disemboweling some random folks was a good idea, papa Jägerbar was left trying to undo all that ‘make your ancestors proud’ mumbo-jumbo.”

 

Nick wrinkled his nose in distaste of the others flippant explanation but shrugs it off when Monroe turns his back to put the next tray of cookies in the oven and steals a freshly warmed and pleasantly gooey chocolate chip cookie from the cooling rack. 

 

“And let me tell you, that whole ancestor’s thing is a real pain to get out of. It really consumes a person and becomes like a crutch for how people act—dude, you totally just stole a cookie. You really are five years old aren’t you?”

 

“Guilty.” Nick says around a mouthful of chocolate and Monroe goes back to standing guard over the other cookies.

 

“As I was saying, it really becomes something that we rely on in order to, ya’know, find ourselves. Gives us a sort of placement in this world, specially now.”

 

“So you’re saying…?” Nick wipes his hands over the front of his shirt and Monroe makes one of those slightly enraged noises where he’s on the verge of breaking down into another one of his hygienic rants and Nick rolls his eyes before walking to the sick and washing his hands.

 

“I’m saying that Mr. Rabe not only doesn’t want the traditional way for his son by way of family ties but that he also doesn’t want his son to date anyone who may lead him back into that way of life by means of a significant other.”

 

“And you think Roddy, whom you told me yourself was ‘low on the food chain’ is going do that to Barry?”

 

“Well, yes and no.”

 

Nick fixes him with a flat look. “What?”

 

Monroe winces, “Its… sort of hard to explain. No, Roddy wouldn’t be the kind to intentionally push Barry into the traditional ways but he, like every other wesen out there have been condition—set into roles you might say of how one acts around others.”

 

Nick’s face falls with the realization of what may be up a head for him at this dinner and Monroe feels a little pang of regret. “And if Roddy plays his role he will no doubt slowly push Barry back into his.”

 

Monroe nods, checking the stoves timer from the corner of his eye. “Either good or bad, it’s really a tossup for turning away from the traditional ways. That’s why for us Wieder we mostly live on a very strict daily plan because as much confidence as I have in myself alone, I don’t exactly want to be alone. There will always be an outside force.”

 

The timer dinged and Monroe went to check on the batch of cookies, hoping that he didn’t scare Nick off this dinner to harshly. He understood what Nick was trying to do for the reinigen, who had major trust issues to begin with and he himself had such high hopes for the two, Roddy and Barry but he wanted the Grimm to understand all the ways in which it could go wrong.

 

Sighing as he sets the timer for five more minutes, Monroe goes to hand Nick another cookie—the last cookie he’s going to get until after the awkward dinner. “It’s going to be awkward as hell but I’m sure it won’t be that unbearable.”

 

A small smile twitches at the corner of Nicks lips as he breaks the cookie in half and places a piece up to Monroe’s mouth. “I’ll just have to _bear_ that in mind.”

 

“Seriously?” Monroe laughs around the cookie, “We’re making bear puns?”

 

“And if you’re good we can even get bare nake—“

 

“Get out of my kitchen.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am complete crap at thinking of titles, I'll change it when I think of something.  
> Anyway, first attempt into the fandom; it was fun. It took me awhile to actually like/get into the Monroe/Nick pairing but I'm getting there. Almost ready to jump on this fandom wagon.


End file.
